


She's All You Need to Know

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Pining, peggy's got it bad you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Angie is an actress in Howard's latest musical and Peggy has a crush
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	She's All You Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day four. Today's prompt was **Denim**. This was a hard prompt to write for. I had this written before midnight but it took me too long to find a title smh. I'm getting closer to posting on time, though :P Anyways, enjoy Peggy being a disaster with a crush.
> 
> Title from Caravan by Passenger.

If life were fair, Peggy wouldn't have to deal with Angie on a regular basis. Jarvis listens to her constant complaints and raises an eyebrow, never commenting much, always looking vaguely amused and smug.

Peggy would punch him, but at least he doesn't say stupid things like Howard does. So she tolerates the amusement and the silent yet meaningful stares and the mumbles of  _ and I though Stark was stupid and oblivious _ , but only barely.

Back to the original thought, life isn't fair, because Peggy has to look at Angie moving around the stage every day, has to pay attention to her, has to  _ give input _ —and fuck Howard specially for that last one, honestly.

And none of that is  _ ideal _ , like Jarvis likes to put it, but it doesn't compare to this. It's like the universe itself has decided it's time to fuck with her. How else would you explain— _ this _ ?

The thing is, Peggy's seen Angie wearing dresses plenty of times. Angie likes wearing the ones that go past her knees and swish with her movements, and the ones that tighten just the slightest at the waist, and the ones that fall down her legs and touch her ankles with the barest of brushes, and  _ shut up, Howard, I can't help noticing _ .

So she's used to Angie's dresses, has had enough time during the past six months to get used to them. But today is the first dress rehearsal and Angie's character wears tight fitting, high wasted jeans and Peggy can't handle it. She just  _ can't _ .

"You knew what she would be wearing, though," Jarvis points out without looking up from the script he's reviewing. "You told Ana yourself that the costumes were all perfect. I was there."

"Yes, thank you, Jarvis," Peggy mutters. "I just didn't think she would look like that."

"Who looks like that?" Howard asks, popping up from the row behind her. Peggy opens her mouth to change the topic when Jarvis points at the stage.

"Miss Martinelli, of course," he says, the traitor. Peggy huffs a breath and turns her gaze back to the stage. Bad idea. Angie is currently sitting on a table, singing about love and life with a voice so clear it breaks Peggy's heart a little every time. Next to her, Howard snorts and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"God, Peg, you've got it bad." Peggy doesn't even dignify that with a response. He laughs again, louder this time, though thankfully not enough to be heard from the stage. When he speaks again, there's a tint of awe to his words. "Man, she's good. Hey, Jarvis, we should cast her for all our productions. She'd be stellar at it, and I'm sure Peggy would love it.”

Peggy keeps her eyes trained on the stage. The backup dancers have just come out and she’s supposed to be looking for any mistakes in the choreography. That’s easier said than done, though, with Angie singing in the middle of it all, moving like a fairy on the wind. From her other side, she can hear Jarvis’ long suffering sigh. 

She ignores him, ignores everything around her. And maybe Howard’s right—not that Peggy’s ever going to admit that out loud—, maybe she  _ does  _ have it bad, because, as the song progresses, she stops being able to focus on anything other than Angie and her voice. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com)


End file.
